Heartaches
by Catbeast Aisha
Summary: A Ranma fanfic that sticks pretty close to the mangas character personalities, 9 chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Disturbance of the Peace

Chapter 1: Disturbance of the Peace  
  
Ahh, sighed Akane gazing at the tree's branches dancing in the wind, this is so relaxing.  
  
The gentle breeze ruffled her hair and she closed her eyes to absorb the warmth of the sun on her face.  
  
If only more days could be like this, she thought.  
  
Days this peaceful and calm were short in number due to some of the.residents currently in her house.  
  
Akane frowned; ever since Ranma had come "quiet" and "peace" were like foreign words. Don't be mistaken, she liked a little excitement every once in a while but chaos followed Ranma like a loyal puppy.  
  
Just like his numerous fiancés, she thought angrily, not to mention the others of adoring girls who throw themselves at his feet.  
  
It wasn't like she cared about the other girls interfering with Ranma's engagement to her. She just hated seeing girls get all lovey-dovey over Ranma, that's all.  
  
Akane sighed again.  
  
Come on girl, no use getting worked over that macho egotistical jerk.  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
Suddenly Akane was drenched in ice-cold water.  
  
"What the." Akane sputtered.  
  
Akane glanced up and her face turned red with anger as she saw a black ponytail disappearing a top the roof.  
  
"RANMA BAKA! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?"  
  
Akane rushed in the house and up the stairs to find Ranma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma was laughing silently as he watched Akane rush through the house searching for him. Well, he didn't plan on getting beat up that easily. Besides it was worth it! After all, how better to pay her back for splashing him with cold water at school today? Because he had fallen into the Spring of the Drowned Girl (also known as "Nyanniichuan") in Jusenkyo (Jusenkyo is a place in China that is filled with cursed springs. When someone falls in they take the shape of the creature that had drowned in there.) every time he got splashed with cold water he became a girl. To reverse it he had to be splashed with hot water. So he took a risk using ice-cold water in case it splashed on him and turned him into a (shudder) girl, but it was worth it.  
  
Man I bet she'll be steamed about this! he grinned and listened to hear where she was in the house.  
  
That's funny, he thought frowning, it's way to quiet.  
  
Ranma peeked out from his hiding place. He didn't see Akane anywhere (which was as much a good thing as it was a bad one).  
  
Awww man, he groaned inwardly, I can look for her and see what she's up to (at the risk of getting pounded) or I can try to sneak out of the house. No way can I stay hiding here.  
  
He slowly and quietly began to creep away from his hiding spot. Ranma moved silently through the house making sure Akane was nowhere to be found.  
  
Odd, he thought, Akane doesn't usually give up this easily.  
  
Oh well, he smiled as he reached the front door, I'm outta here!  
  
The door was slightly ajar so he pushed the door slowly open.  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
Ranma looked through his, correction her, red hair. Then she looked up,  
  
Just as the wooden pail that had held the cold water came falling on her head.  
  
"AKANE YOU TOMBOY! GET THIS STUPID PAIL OFF MY HEAD!" Ranma- chan cried out angrily.  
  
Ranma-chan couldn't see anything but she heard Akane giggling like mad.  
  
Just wait till I get this bucket off my head, Ranma-chan thought, then I'll get you good!  
  
Ranma-chan struggled to pull the pail off her head when she felt someone grab onto it.  
  
Well, Ranma-chan thought, since she's helping me I guess I can go easy on her.  
  
When the bucket came off Ranma-chan opened her eyes and saw,  
  
Kuno with the bucket in his hands.  
  
"My pigtailed goddess, what evil has befallen thee? What monster could cover thy radiant beauty with this pail? Fear not, I shall allow no evil to befall thee."  
  
Kuno probably would have continued his speech if Ranma-chan hadn't grabbed the pail from Kuno and shoved it over Kuno's head.  
  
"Hentai," Ranma-chan mumbled and went to find Akane, and some hot water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane could hardly control herself. She had to compliment herself on setting the pail filled with cold water over the door so quickly. Calling Kuno, now that was a stroke of genius! Man, he sure could hustle when his "pigtailed goddess" was in trouble.  
  
I bet Ranma's not to happy, she thought then giggled, especially since.  
  
"THERE'S NO HOT WATER!" Ranma-chan shouted from inside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Akane," Ranma-chan growled," I will get you for this."  
  
When Ranma-chan had gone to get some hot water from the sink she discovered there was none. When she asked Kasumi, Akane's oldest sister, she found out that Akane had used all the hot water earlier to take a shower. So now Ranma-chan had to wait for Kasumi to boil some water for him.  
  
To make matters worse Kuno had somehow gotten the pail off his head and was following his "pigtailed goddess" everywhere. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if only Kuno would shut up! Ranma-chan would gladly help him shut up but Kasumi told Ranma-chan not to punch him out or else. The "or else" was that Kasumi wouldn't make Ranma-chan anything for lunch.  
  
"My pigtailed angel speak to me, thy humble lover, so that I may know how much you love me."  
  
Somehow not having lunch didn't seem that bad after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat in her tree peeking through the branches to see how Ranma-chan was faring. He seemed really agitated that Kuno wasn't being quiet. No matter where Ranma-chan went Kuno wasn't far behind.  
  
She started to giggle.  
  
Ranma, no baka(idiot) you look so funny!  
  
"Shampoo no see what funny."  
  
Akane gasped and nearly fell out of the tree.  
  
"Shampoo what'd you sneak up on me for?" Akane whispered angrily to the purple haired Amazon.  
  
"Shampoo hear arien (Chinese for husband) scream from many blocks away. See sneaky girl in tree and want to see what she up to," Shampoo casually replied.  
  
"I'm not up to anything and tone it down!" Akane said, in fear that Shampoo would give away her hiding spot.  
  
Shampoo stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Sneaky girl no tell Shampoo what to do," Shampoo said loudly.  
  
Not wanting to have her hiding spot given away Akane said,  
  
"All right, but if you aren't quiet you won't be able to see Ranma from here."  
  
At the sound of Ranma's name Shampoo was instantly silent. After all, how many chances did she get to spy on her beloved without him knowing?  
  
"Listen," said Akane," you can peek through the branches and spy on him."  
  
"This Shampoo do," Shampoo whispered excitedly.  
  
Akane quietly moved over for Shampoo. Shampoo eagerly took Akane's spot. She peeked through the branches and stared  
  
Right into an angry Ranma-chan's face.  
  
"Nihao (Chinese for hi)," Shampoo smiled weakly.  
  
"Get. Down. Now," Ranma-chan said, her face as red as her hair.  
  
"But," Shampoo stuttered.  
  
"Now," Ranma-chan said.  
  
Shampoo dropped from the tree and glanced at Ranma-chan. Ranma- chan pointed towards the inside of the house. Shampoo, who isn't as stupid as she appears, got the hint and went inside.  
  
Ranma-chan glanced up into the tree but didn't see anything unusual. She then followed Shampoo inside. Perhaps if she had looked harder she would have seen Akane hidden behind the thick leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no, thought Shampoo, Arien now mad at Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo and her great-grandmother, Cologne, had moved from China to Japan in order to persuade Ranma to be Shampoo's husband. Persuading, of course, includes using potions and tricks. At first they asked nicely, then threatened, and now Shampoo and Cologne always had some new potion for him.  
  
Shampoo, like Ranma, was cursed. She had fallen into the Spring of the Drowned Cat (or Maoniichuan). So now whenever she got splashed with cold water she turned into a cat. This causes problems because Ranma has a terrible fear of cats. It would seem laughable unless you heard the reason he is terrified of cats. His father, Genma, had decided to teach Ranma a forbidden attack. Ranma was ten when his father tied him up with fish sausages and threw him in a pit of starved cats. His fear of cats was used as an offering to the demon Shadow Cat. The Shadow Cat fed upon Ranma's fear and gave Ranma the power to do the "Cat Fist" (or Nekoken). That's the gift but here's the price. Whenever a cat makes Ranma and so afraid he can't move, the Nekoken takes over. His body remains the same but his mind becomes that of a cat. Only two things can reverse the Nekoken's hold over Ranma. Being splashed with cold water to get him to transform into Ranma-chan or.  
  
Akane, Shampoo thought angrily.  
  
For some reason Akane could calm Ranma down and bring him back to normal.  
  
Why not Shampoo, she thought, why violent girl and not Shampoo?  
  
"SHAMPOO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" asked an angry Ranma-chan.  
  
"Shampoo have mind wander," she replied, hoping Ranma-chan wouldn't be to mad.  
  
"Okay, look Shampoo. I need you to distract Kuno in the living room while I sneak into the kitchen to get some hot water. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Shampoo do you anything arien"  
  
"Shampoo I am not your arien, so stop calling me that," Ranma- chan protested.  
  
"Yes arien," said Shampoo as she ran off to distract Kuno.  
  
Behind her Ranma-chan sighed and started towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Shampoo distracted Kuno and Ranma-chan went to get hot water, Akane had made herself scarce.  
  
Well, she thought grinning, I wonder if Ranma's changed back yet. It serves him right for ruining my peace.  
  
Akane decided to walk to the store and do some shopping.  
  
Ranma won't think of looking for an "uncute tomboy" in the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When I find that uncute tomboy I am going to."  
  
"Ranma behave! If you hadn't ruined her peace you wouldn't be a girl right now," Kasumi scolded.  
  
"If she hadn't splashed me with cold water at school I wouldn't have ruined her peace," Ranma-chan argued.  
  
"Then you shouldn't get her mad," replied Kasumi.  
  
"My fair pigtailed angel where is thou hiding? Instead of playing hide and seek the two of us should play spin the bottle."  
  
"Aww, come on Kasumi! Pour the hot water on me!" Ranma-chan begged.  
  
"All right," she said," hang on."  
  
Kasumi grabbed an oven mitt and used it to pick up the teakettle. She brought it over to Ranma-chan and poured it over her head.  
  
When Kasumi was through Ranma was finally back in his own body. He was soaked but at least Kuno would leave him alone, for now. Anyway, Ranma was more interested in finding Akane.  
  
He went to the kitchen door and flung it open, which unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your view point) Kuno was behind.  
  
"Ouch," Ranma remarked and started to head outside.  
  
Instantly Shampoo was blocking the door, arms crossed and glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked exasperated.  
  
"Where arien going?" demanded Shampoo.  
  
"Umm, I'm going for a walk." Ranma lied.  
  
"Shampoo come with Ranma!" she shrieked happily.  
  
"Shampoo, umm, Kasumi needs you in the kitchen," Ranma told her.  
  
"Aiah!" Shampoo shrieked again.  
  
As Shampoo bounded off to help Kasumi, Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced back and then started off to find his "uncute, macho chick" fiancée. 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Signs

Chapter 2: The First Signs  
  
"Alone at last," sighed Akane as she wandered through the mall," Ranma will never find me here!"  
  
At that very moment Akane felt eyes watching her. Her battle aura immediately flared up. She spun around, ready for anything.  
  
"Geez Akane, it's only me."  
  
Akane calmed down.  
  
"Oh, ok, I thought you were.RANMA!!"  
  
Her aura blazing again, she faced Ranma and attacked.  
  
. . .  
  
After the mall cops restrained Akane and Ranma (Ranma let them lead him away but Akane was fighting them the whole time), the two were kicked out of the mall. Akane was really steamed at Ranma and wanted to continue the fight but Ranma had other plans. (Evil Music)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Where Ranma been? Why he leave Shampoo?" Shampoo demanded as Ranma walked up to the dojo. "Wait minute, why violent girl with arien?"  
  
"Why you." growled Akane as Ranma restrained her. "Who are you calling violent?"  
  
"Akane, you're only proving her point. Please for me, just this once, don't fight her."  
  
"R-Ranma." Akane whispered as she turned to face him, "Why?"  
  
"Well," he sputtered, "Umm, I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."  
  
The loving look that had been in Akane's eyes immediately disappeared as she heard Ranma speak.  
  
So that's it, he doesn't think I can win. I'll show him.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!" she yelled, as Ranma suddenly understood what he had done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma felt stupid, once again he had stuck both feet into his mouth in an attempt to show Akane that he cared for her. Resulting once again in her anger, the one thing he couldn't stand.  
  
Ranma hated it when he got Akane mad or hurt her feelings. He didn't mean to but sometimes he just said things that set her off, then he'd feel terrible.  
  
"Akane, calm down! I was just."  
  
"Yeah, you were just showing once again that you prefer Shampoo. Fine, go with her. See if I care!"  
  
With a final glance at Ranma, Akane ran into the house and slammed the door.  
  
"Well, now Shampoo get Ranma all to self," Shampoo happily commented. She threw her arms around his neck before he could say anything. "Aiah!(Shampoo's happy noise)"  
  
"Shampoo get off me," growled Ranma. "You don't get me all to yourself, you don't get me at all."  
  
"What Ranma say?" she sputtered as she slowly withdrew her deathly grasp. "Ranma no love Shampoo?"  
  
"Ranma no love cats," was his reply.  
  
"Then Shampoo never be cat again. Shampoo never get wet, never be cat!"  
  
"Shampoo that's gross. Now let me go. I have, uh, something I need to do."  
  
"Shampoo come too!"  
  
"NO!" he yelled as he glared at the purple haired Amazon. He turned and ran down the street.  
  
"Shampoo no follow," she whispered in a small voice.  
  
She was afraid of what Ranma might do if she followed. Besides, he was already so mad and had spoken with such force that she was frozen to her spot on the porch. She stood staring down the road where her beloved Ranma had disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat on her bed feeling angry with Ranma. She didn't understand why he couldn't be nice to her. He always seemed to be teasing her or dissing her fighting abilities.  
  
It's not like he's perfect, she angrily thought.  
  
But when she tried to think of his faults her mind drew a blank. Sure he turned into a girl when he got hit with cold water and he got a mind of a cat when he got really scared but those weren't his fault. He didn't fall in the cursed spring on purpose and he didn't purposely learn the "Cat Fist". In fact both of those, in a way, had been his dad's fault.  
  
Akane's anger began to seep away.  
  
"Why can I never stay mad at you Ranma?" she whispered drying the tears that had trickled down her face.  
  
Tap, Tap  
  
"Who's there?" asked Akane.  
  
No one answered so she opened the door. She looked up and down the hallway but still didn't see anyone. Then she looked down and saw a bouquet of flowers. She spotted a note and picked it up. It had only one word;  
  
Sorry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Ranma was lounging on the roof of the Tendo's house. He was thinking about what had happened that day.  
  
I hope she liked the flowers, he thought.  
  
"Why do I keep doing this to myself? I love Akane so much and I .wait, did I just say that? I, no, I didn't. I did, oh I." Ranma sputtered, annoyed with himself and scared to death that he had just admitted out loud what he forever had been afraid to say.  
  
"I love Akane." he once again wondered out loud. "I really do. Not like I can ever tell her. She'd think I was lying and never speak to me again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane lay on her bed, the partially open window letting in the soft summer breeze, and listened to the sweetest words she had ever heard.  
  
IloveAkaneIloveAkaneIloveAkane, the words kept repeating themselves in her head.  
  
He loves me. He loves me and he thinks he can never tell me because he's afraid of what I would do. Why? What have I done to make him think that way? I know! Tomorrow I'll cook him something for lunch! I'll make sure we're the only ones in the home so Kasumi won't be here to cook, then I'll cook him a great meal. I'll make sure he knows I'm sorry.  
  
Akane gave a little laugh and a sigh of pleasure as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what she could do to make Ranma happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma jumped at the noise. It was a laugh. An Akane laugh. Akane was laughing. At him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the window was partly open. He knew in an instant that it was Akane's window. She had heard every word he had said and she was laughing at him.  
  
Oh man, now I really blew it. I'll have to be even more my usual self than usual. That didn't sound right. Oh well, I'll have to make sure that it's even more obvious that I don't like that macho chick even though I do. Whatever the cost I can't let anyone know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Akane continued with her plan. She paid her sister Nabiki to buzz off (Nabiki was quite willing to leave when she heard Akane was cooking, but she never could refuse making some extra money). As for Kasumi, Akane told her to take the day off. This, unfortunately, meant that Akane had to do the housework but it would be worth it. She locked the doors to ensure that none of Ranma's other. admirers would disturb them.  
  
Akane sighed.  
  
That doesn't mean some of them won't break the door down if they think he's here. I'd better hurry and get lunch made while Ranma's still upstairs. I swear, how can he sleep so long? Akane giggled happily and rushed into the kitchen. (Be afraid, be very afraid)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ranma awoke he nearly gagged. Something was burning and it smelled horrible!  
  
"Oh no!" he whispered, "Please Kami (god) don't let it be happening, not again!"  
  
He left his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The smell was getting worse. He opened the door and saw that had once again, his plea had been ignored.  
  
Akane had cooked lunch!  
  
Ranma regained his composure as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Umm, Akane, what are you doing?" he asked politely as possible without choking.  
  
"What does it look like baka, I'm making lunch for you! It's curry!"  
  
"Great. Curry. Thanks Akane."  
  
She looks so happy. I have to eat it. I can't hurt her. If only Ukyo was here to make some okonomiyaki for me.  
  
"Ranma? What's wrong? You look like your going to be sick."  
  
"Nothing Akane. I'm, uh, fine."  
  
"That's good, now eat up! I made it especially for you!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Ranma muttered as he sat down at the table and watched Akane set the curry in front of him. She walked to the other side of the table and sat down.  
  
"Well," she said," hurry up and eat. I have to give P-chan a bath."  
  
Ranma eyed her and then the food.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
"RANMA!!!" Akane got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
Ranma didn't know what to do. So, braving his own safety and health, he took a big bite of curry. He chewed unable to say anything. As he swallowed he thought,  
  
You know for Akane's cooking this is pretty good.  
  
"AKANE! COME BACK! I LIKE IT!" Ranma yelled as he chased after his fiancée.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That baka! I try to do something nice and he acts like a jerk," she fumed.  
  
She had gone up to her room and locked the door. There she sat on her bed in a rage at Ranma, her battle aura was brightly shining.  
  
"Why am I here sulking? I'm gonna go downstairs and kick his butt for what he said," she decided.  
  
She went downstairs to the kitchen. She couldn't find Ranma in the kitchen. She went to the table and saw his plate sitting there.  
  
"Why can't he clean up after himself," she growled.  
  
When she went to pick up the bowl she saw that it was empty. Next to the bowl was a piece of paper folded up. She opened it up and smiled when she saw what Ranma wrote;  
  
Thanks Akane  
  
Once again Ranma, you have managed to melt my heart, she sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ryoga returns

Chapter 3: Ryoga returns  
  
While Akane has a melted heart, Ranma's having a meltdown in his stomach, thought Ryoga as he walked up the stairs as P-chan.  
  
Not even the toughest martial artist could eat that stuff without feeling woozy, he thought. *  
  
Ryoga trotted to Ranma's room expecting to see him lying sick on the bed. When he didn't see Ranma he was very surprised.  
  
Either Akane has gotten better at cooking (he snorted at this) or Ranma's stomach has gotten stronger. *  
  
*In manga 19, Ryoga ate some of Akane's Cherry Blossom Mochi without knowing it was hers and said it was agony to eat it. When he learned it was hers he claimed it was delicious so...*shrugs* This is just how I wrote it.  
  
-AR  
  
After searching the upstairs of the house and finding Ranma absent Ryoga got angry.  
  
Ranma baka, he fumed, how can I challenge you if you aren't here!  
  
"P-chan where are you?" Akane called.  
  
At the sound of Ryoga's one and only love calling him, he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him.  
  
"Akane I'm coming," he squealed in pig.  
  
He envisioned her delight at seeing him. Her beautiful smile shining for him, not Ranma. He was so caught up in his daydream that he ran off the first step and began to fall down the rest of the steps. He landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"P-chan are you okay?" he heard Akane ask.  
  
Ryoga looked up into Ranma's grinning face.  
  
"Have a nice trip Ryoga?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Shut up," Ryoga squealed.  
  
"Poor P-chan," Ranma said. "Where were you going? Was Akane calling you? Or did you hear this?"  
  
Ranma revealed a tape player that he had hidden behind him. He pushed the play button.  
  
"'P-chan where are you?' 'P-chan are you okay?'" the recorder played Akane's voice.  
  
"You jerk," Ryoga squealed. "I'm going to get you!"  
  
Ryoga rushed at Ranma but Ranma dodged him easily. Ryoga tried again but Ranma still dodged.  
  
This isn't working, thought Ryoga, I need to find some hot water.  
  
Ryoga turned around and ran off to find some hot water.  
  
"You aren't getting away that easy Ryoga! You should finish what you start!" called Ranma.  
  
Faster, faster, faster, thought Ryoga, can't have Ranma catch me.  
  
Ryoga ran to the bathroom and jumped into the tub.  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Ouch!" he squealed.  
  
"You don't think I'm that stupid," said Ranma leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Hope you're happy," Ryoga squealed. "This bump won't be going away any time soon."  
  
"Ryoga you may be mad, but there's a very good reason for this," Ranma said locking the door.  
  
Ryoga gave him a doubtful stare.  
  
"Did you know that Akane was planning on giving P-chan a bath today?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ryoga opened his eyes widely; if Akane gave him a bath with hot water she'd know that he and P-chan were the same.  
  
Ranma saved me? he puzzled.  
  
"All right Ryoga, I'm gonna help you out. I'll tell Akane I gave you a bath and I'll clean you up a little. If we're lucky she won't suspect anything. We'll run some water and make a fuss so if she's in the house she'll think you got a bath."  
  
"What a pal," Ryoga squealed," even after all the times I tried to kill you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma picked Ryoga out of the tub and set him down on the floor.  
  
"Listen Ryoga," he said," I'm going to fill the tub with hot water so the mirror will fog up. You're gonna have to squeal a lot while I make splash noises. Then we'll shine you up so you look clean. Okay?"  
  
Ryoga (or P-chan) nodded his head.  
  
Ranma went and turned the hot water on.  
  
"You can start any time," Ranma whispered to Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga began squealing loudly and Ranma began to splash the water in the tub.  
  
Pound! Pound! Pound!  
  
"Ranma what are you doing to P-chan!" Akane shouted banging on the door.  
  
"I'm giving him a bath Akane, what does it sound like?" he answered.  
  
"It sounds like your trying to drown him," Akane accused.  
  
"Naw, me and P-chan are pals."  
  
Ryoga made some happy grunts.  
  
"All right," she said uncertainly," but if P-chan gets hurt I'm gonna pound you!"  
  
Ranma listened to her go downstairs and sighed.  
  
"Okay Ryoga, time to get you cleaned up. Man, you owe me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga watched in surprise as Ranma turned on the cold water in the sink. Ranma put a washcloth under the water and instantly turned into a girl when the water touched his skin. Ranma-chan wrung the washcloth a little and then began to scrub Ryoga.  
  
Maybe aliens came and left a clone of Ranma, Ryoga thought, That's way easier to explain then him being nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Ranma-chan washed Ryoga, Ranma-chan splashed some of the hot water from the tub on herself.  
  
"There, now I'm back to being a guy. While you," he glanced at Ryoga," are still P-chan, a clean P-chan."  
  
Ryoga grunted happily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You still owe me," he grumbled.  
  
Ranma unlocked the door and let Ryoga out.  
  
"Lets find Akane, she probably wants to make sure I didn't drown you."  
  
The two walked to Akane's room. Ranma knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If he hurt P-chan I'm gonna kick his butt to the moon, Akane thought reaching for the door handle.  
  
When she opened the door she saw Ranma with a happy P-chan.  
  
"P-chan you're okay!" she said happily picking him up. "You're so nice and clean too!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll see ya later Akane," Ranma said.  
  
"Hey Ranma, wait a sec," she said placing P-chan back on the ground.  
  
Ranma turned and looked at her. When she looked in his eye she thought she saw something. A new expression, something she didn't remember seeing in his eye before  
  
"Well, what do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say.IF YOU EVER TOUCH P-CHAN AGAIN YOUR GONNA GET BLASTED INTO THE COSMOS!" she shouted, kicking Ranma through the roof.  
  
"Stupid macho chick," muttered Ranma as he flew through the air. "Do something nice and look where it gets you."  
  
Ranma flipped and landed (on his feet) on top of a roof. He glanced around and sighed.  
  
She must be working out, he thought, this is two blocks away from where I last landed.  
  
He sighed again and began to run on the roofs towards the Tendo's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kuno finally awoke from being clobbered by the door, he found himself shoved into a trashcan. When he began to get out Kuno noticed a note.  
  
Dear Kuno,  
  
Decided to put you where you belong,  
  
Hope I didn't insult the trash.  
  
Ranma  
  
"RANMA!" Kuno roared, leaping out of the garbage can. "This offense shall be thy last! The pigtailed goddess shall be mine and you will not interfere again!"  
  
Then Kuno set out to find his greatest enemy, Ranma Saotome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe I was too hard on Ranma, Akane thought. He was only trying to help, besides that P-chan's still alive and in one piece.  
  
Tap, Tap  
Akane glanced up and saw Ranma hanging from the roof, staring through her window.  
  
She went over and opened it for him.  
  
"What ya thinking about Akane?" he asked.  
  
"WHAT I DID TO DESERVE LIVING WITH YOU!" she shouted and threw her alarm clock at his face. Then she slammed the window shut and looked away.  
  
Ranma had lost his balance when the clock hit him and he fell towards the ground. He quickly flipped and landed on his feet.  
  
That was close, he thought, I almost had dirt for lunch.  
  
Suddenly Ranma felt someone's eyes on him. He leaped aside and barely missed being hit by Kuno's bokken.  
  
"Moron! What's your problem?" Ranma shouted angrily.  
  
"Thou has caused great offense unto me. Fight now or my rage shall engulf thee," Kuno roared.  
  
"Ooh, now I'm scared!" Ranma muttered sarcastically. "All right Kuno, bring it on."  
  
Kuno took that as an acceptance to his challenge, and not waiting for Ranma to get ready, lunged forward with his bokken. Ranma leapt aside with ease, laughing at Kuno the whole time. Kuno, however, didn't find anything funny about the situation and once again attacked the wild stallion. Once more Ranma leapt out of the way with no effort at all. Until he saw Akane, that is.  
  
Akane sat on the roof of the dojo, watching Ranma and Kuno fight.  
  
"Bakas," she whispered to herself. "When will Kuno realize that Ranma's better than him? Ranma can't lose. If it's got martial arts Ranma definitely can't lose. Although, it would put Ranma in his place to have Kuno beat him, if only once. That would be the day."  
  
Akane sat there smiling at Ranma as she thought about how it would be for him to lose the fight, or was it because she couldn't resist watching him fight without the slightest effort? He barely broke a sweat as he swiftly and fluently defended his honor and, just as often, hers.  
  
Ranma looked up as he saw Akane in the corner of his eye. As he turned around to look at her, Kuno saw his opportunity. He took that split second to strike, and strike he did. Ranma stared at his beloved and was struck to the ground at the hand of the Blue Thunder.  
  
"Finally victory has bested thee! Finally I beat the great Ranma Saotome!" he yelled with delight. He danced off, proclaiming his victory to the whole city, or anyone who actually took the time to listen to Tatewaki Kuno. Akane gasped. Ranma wasn't moving. She jumped up to go inside, but decided on taking a quicker route downstairs. Taking a deep breath, she leapt off the rooftop down to Ranma.  
  
"Oh, baka, be alright, please be alright. I can't live without you. I love you."  
  
Ranma stirred but didn't open his eyes.  
  
"No, you can't do this to me!" she sobbed. Akane leaned back and dropped her head. Her shoulders shook as her tears silently fell to the ground.  
  
She's crying, Ranma thought. She's crying because of me. She doesn't want me to be hurt. She loves me.  
  
Ranma, of course, had heard everything Akane had said. He was awake and for the most part unscratched, but he had wanted to hear her feelings. She would never have opened up and said those things (or admitted that she loved him) if she knew he was awake.  
  
Ranma groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
She fell back in alarm and then jumped up.  
  
"Ranma! You're okay!"  
  
She wrapped him up in a huge hug and held him for a moment.  
  
Suddenly Ranma coughed and she let him go.  
  
"Thanks Akane, I almost passed out again from lack of oxygen," Ranma smiled.  
  
Akane thought, from the first part of that comment, that he was thanking her for being there for him. Then she realized that he was thanking her for letting him go, otherwise he was going to suffocate.  
  
"You baka, and to think I actually cared!"  
  
Akane stormed off back into the house, with Ranma staring after her. He was going to call after her, but decided against it. He honestly was grateful that she was there and wanted to help him, but he just didn't know how to express himself in a way that didn't make her upset.  
  
"Akane, why can't I ever seem to make you happy? Why is it that everything I do makes you mad at me? Why did you have to make me love you?" Ranma whispered to the wind. 


	4. Chapter 4: Cologne’s plan

Chapter 4: Cologne's plan  
  
Shampoo sat in the Neko Hanten thinking. Since it wasn't quite the lunch hour yet, she had some time to work things out. Ok, so Ranma loved Akane and obviously vice versa. There was nothing she could do about it, or was there? Just when she was going to call for Cologne.  
  
"Shampoo, where are you? I love you Shampoo!"  
  
"Stupid Mousse, Shampoo no love you! Shampoo love arien! Shampoo go get grandmother to help her. You stupid Mousse, you stay here."  
  
Mousse, once again dashed to the floor by his one and only love, decided he wasn't going to take it anymore. He stood up, brushing himself off, and went to barricade the door.  
  
"Shampoo, he doesn't love you. When will you get it through your head?"  
  
Even though Mousse didn't particularly like Ranma, he decided that he needed to do the right thing, even if it killed him. He wouldn't let Shampoo out of the Neko Hanten even if it meant hurting her. It was time to let Ranma and Akane live "happily" ever after and for Shampoo to move on.  
  
"Mousse, you let Shampoo out. Must find Great Grandmother, she help Shampoo marry arien."  
  
Shampoo tried to shove Mousse aside, but the tall, blind Amazon didn't budge.  
  
"Shampoo say move!" she angrily huffed, as she stamped her foot and tried again in vain to move him.  
  
"Shampoo I'm not moving, not until you turn around and start walking in the other direction."  
  
Shampoo, seeming to realize that (at least for the moment) she couldn't leave, spun her heel. With purple hair flying, she stormed towards the kitchen.  
  
Mousse was satisfied and started after her. Suddenly Shampoo saw her opportunity and dashed back towards the door. Mousse, however, had anticipated this and grabbed her arm as she flew past him.  
  
"What Mousse doing?" Shampoo demanded. "Shampoo no love Mousse, let Shampoo go!"  
  
She tried to tear herself away but discovered that Mousse had a grip of iron and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon.  
  
Mousse knew what he had to do. In a desperate move to keep her away from Ranma, Mousse tightened his grasp on Shampoo's arm and flung her around. She hit the wall with a crack and slowly slipped to the floor.  
  
Oh no, Shampoo, what did I do? Mousse panicked.  
  
Shampoo opened her eyes and looked up at the man who had bested her.  
  
"Mousse beat Shampoo. Now Mousse Shampoo arien," she whispered.  
  
Then she fainted and Mousse, her new husband, lifted her head on his lap and gazed at her. Tears began to form behind thick glasses as he realized what he'd done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on down here?" Cologne asked as she flew down the stairs of the Neko Hanten. "Mousse, clean up this mess!"  
  
Then she saw it. Mousse crying while holding the still, pale body of Shampoo. The crack that ran up the entire length of the restaurant's wall, the open door, and the path of destruction was made when Mousse fought with Shampoo.  
  
Cologne took all of this into account and came to the conclusion that somehow, something had gone terrible wrong and Mousse (by some reserve force) had beaten Shampoo or at least had stopped her from leaving the Neko Hanten conscious.  
  
"MOUSSE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! CLEAN UP THIS MESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO SHAMPOO??" Cologne shrieked as she hopped over on her staff.  
  
This thing comes in handy sometimes, she smirked.  
  
Cologne took her staff and with a very well aimed blow, knocked an extremely confused Mousse on the head. She then rushed into the kitchen to get some cold water, stopping on the way back only to kick aside a chair and to put up the sign to close the restaurant.  
  
Cologne returned to Shampoo's side and poured the cold water over her body. Instantly Shampoo was replaced by a soaking wet, still knocked out, purple cat.  
  
Cologne gently lifted the cat and glared at Mousse.  
  
"You will pay for this, Mousse. Shampoo will never marry you! I'll see to that!" Cologne said and picked up her staff.  
  
Then Cologne took her kitty great granddaughter up to her room above the Neko Hanten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once in Shampoo's bedroom, Cologne lay the unconscious cat on her bed and trickled some hot water over the cat's body.  
  
Shampoo awoke and raised her head. Feeling the lump on the back of her head, Shampoo slumped back down onto the bed.  
  
"What happened, granddaughter?"  
  
"Mousse beat Shampoo. Now Mousse Shampoo's husband."  
  
Cologne thought about this for a moment and then asked,  
  
"Shampoo, do you really want to marry him?"  
  
"Shampoo still love Ranma, but she marry Mousse."  
  
Cologne got very angry. She didn't want Shampoo to marry Mousse. Why that blind, stupid, blundering boy could ruin the family line. Mousse was not worthy to be the husband of an Amazon warrior, much less one who was to be the future high Matriarch of the tribe. Yet as Cologne looked at Shampoo, she could tell she really, could she be.?  
  
"Stupid Mousse," Shampoo said as she smiled and drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Cologne knew she must keep the two of them apart and must do whatever she could to bring Ranma and Shampoo together. Cologne stared at Shampoo, trying to think of a plan. If Ranma and Shampoo were to be together, Akane and Mousse must be out of the way. Cologne smiled and exited the room.  
  
First to get Mousse out of the picture, she gave an evil laugh and went back downstairs to where Mousse lay unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This will be easy, the boy lays unmoving on the floor. Unfortunately for him a bucket of water turns him into a duck, all I have to do is.  
  
Cologne poured water over Mousse and he immediately transformed into a white duck, glasses perched precariously on his bill. Cologne snatched up the now wide awake Mousse and carried him to the back room. She uncovered the cage that she had prepared and threw the puttering duck inside.  
  
Slamming the top, Cologne pushed the box back into place and glared at it.  
  
"I'm sorry Mousse, but for this to work you must be out of sight. After the wedding I will ship you back to China. You will want to see the marriage of Shampoo and son-in-law, of course!"  
  
Cologne gave an evil smile and a low laugh. This was easier than she had thought, now to rid herself of the Tendo girl who had won son- in-law's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CRACK!!  
  
Akane busted through the stack of eight cinder blocks with a single ax kick.  
  
That felt good, she thought.  
  
Akane smiled and began to clear away the rubble from her break. When the last brick was cleared away, she went over to the closet to get more bricks. To her surprise, the first thing she saw when she opened the door was,  
  
"Cologne!"  
  
Cologne, staff in hand, hopped out of the closet and into the dojo.  
  
"Uh Cologne, what are you doing here, and in the closet?" asked a bewildered Akane.  
  
"I'm here to destroy you, child," Cologne replied, deciding to be honest for once in her life. No use misleading her, after all.  
  
"No, Cologne, really. If you really wanted me gone, you wouldn't be in the closet," Akane laughed, although there was a slight look of worry in her eye.  
  
When Cologne just stood there, Akane decided to blow off the threat and continue training.  
  
Cologne took note of this and watched carefully as Akane set up nine bricks, the most that she had ever done.  
  
If something were to go wrong. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane finished setting up her break and stood back. Deciding that she was thirsty, she glanced at Cologne and then left the dojo.  
  
Cologne took this opportunity to sabotage the break. She moved each of the dividers in just a little, so now the focus (or breaking point) was off and when Akane broke it she would be seriously hurt.  
  
Akane re-entered the room and looked suspiciously at Cologne. Feeling fairly confident that she wasn't going to run into any bombs or flying projectiles while crossing the room, she went into the preparation for her break.  
  
Cologne leaned back against the wall and grinned.  
  
Let the fun begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohhhh." Akane groaned as she rolled around on the floor.  
  
She was sure that she set her break up correctly, but when she went to break it something wasn't right.  
  
She had properly executed the palm strike, but since Cologne moved the separators, the breaking point was off. Since the breaking point was off the bricks didn't break.  
  
Her hand and wrist, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. Akane's wrist was twisted at an odd sort of angle and she could feel immense pain shooting up her arm.  
  
As Akane lay on the floor, the tottering bricks decided to join her. Akane had just enough time to block her head before the tower of cement fell, covering her body.  
  
"Heh heh, now my work is complete. All that is left is to give son-in-law the potion and he will belong to Shampoo!"  
  
Cologne hopped onto her staff and left the dojo, not looking back. To her, Akane was as good as dead and that's all that mattered. 


	5. Chapter 5: Consequences

Chapter 5: Consequences  
  
Ranma, where are you when I need you? If you really loved me you'd be here right now. Oh Ranma, I wish you knew. If I die you'll never know.  
  
"I wish I had told you."  
  
Akane started to cry and didn't hear when footsteps approached.  
  
"Told me what, Akane? I know that's your voice, but where are you?" asked a very confused Ryoga.  
  
Akane gasped and tried to move, but the weight was too much.  
  
Ryoga heard her cry and then noticed the pile of broken cement and the foot that stuck out of the pile. It was then that Ryoga realized that Akane was buried in that pile.  
  
"Oh no! Don't worry Akane, I'll save you!"  
  
Saotome, how could you let this happen to Akane? It's all your fault and you must die!  
  
Ryoga rushed to the pile and frantically began to dig out his beloved. After a few moments he had her uncovered and he almost fell backwards when he saw her. In addition to the broken wrist, Akane was covered in cuts and bruises. She was also bleeding from a gash under her eye.  
  
"Oh Akane!" was all Ryoga could say.  
  
He gently lifted Akane out of the rubble and held her in his lap. Akane fought for breath and struggled to keep her eyes open. Ryoga stroked her hair and told her everything would be all right, although he was skeptical.  
  
He had never seen her hurt so badly. Not even after fighting Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno, or even Ranma. Ryoga also knew that it was no accident that Akane had been buried under her practice bricks. That left only one option, Cologne had finally begun to seek revenge on Akane for being Ranma's favorite fiancée. Ryoga knew that he couldn't stop Cologne since the damage had already been done, but he knew what he could do.  
  
"Come on Akane, hold on to my neck. I'm taking you to Tofu Sensai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked into the dojo to find complete destruction. Cement everywhere, blood, and some of Akane's hair. Immediately he knew something was wrong.  
  
"I have to find her!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane groaned and sat up. Head spinning, she tried to figure out where she was.  
  
"Ugg. Where am I?"  
  
"Lay down Akane, you're at my clinic," replied the soothing voice of Dr. Tofu. "Ryoga brought you here. It's a miracle that he could find his way."  
  
Ryoga looked cross but only for a moment, then he smiled, proud that he had not gotten lost once on the way to the clinic.  
  
"Will she be okay, Sensai?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"I think she will recover quickly. I have managed to heal the scratches and bruises but she will always have a small scar under her eye. That was a nasty cut that you had there, Akane."  
  
Akane sat up again, insisting that she felt better. She saw that her arm was in a sling and questioned about it.  
  
"It was broken, Akane. Once you no longer have trouble sitting up for long periods of time, we will do exercises to strengthen it again. I healed it so the bone is fused back together, but you cannot move it because the muscles are still weak," Dr. Tofu explained.  
  
Akane thought about this for a moment and then said,  
  
"Dr. Tofu, do you think it can be fixed by tomorrow? You see, there's this dance at school and."  
  
"You wish to go with young Ranma? I see. We'll do the best we can to have you ready to go-"  
  
"I don't want to go with Ranma!" Akane exclaimed. "I just want to go, that's all."  
  
She finished on a softer note. She looked at Ryoga and smiled.  
  
Ryoga took this as a hope that maybe if he could ask her without getting a nosebleed, she would go with him to the dance.  
  
"Um, Ryoga?" questioned Dr. Tofu," Can you please go call the Tendos and tell them what happened and that I have Akane here?"  
  
Ryoga wanted to stay, but he obliged and left the office.  
  
Now to find the telephone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma figured that, if Akane was hurt, she would be at Dr. Tofu's clinic. He decided to go there and look, maybe Tofu had some answers.  
  
He had just left the house when he heard the "Ching Ching" of the bell on a certain flying bike and the "Nihao!" of a certain purple haired Chinese Amazon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Tofu was showing Akane the last of her exercises when Ryoga wandered back into the office.  
  
It had taken him an hour just to find the phone (which was right next to him the whole time) and another forty-five minutes after he called to find the office again.  
  
When he finally found his friends, Akane was ready to go home.  
  
"Perfect timing, Ryoga. Let's go home, I'm worn out," Akane told him.  
  
Ryoga willingly agreed, he was worn out too. Getting lost was hard work!  
  
"Now Akane, remember what I showed you and take these pills. You should be all ready for tomorrow night. If you need anything come right back over," Dr. Tofu said to her.  
  
"Thanks Dr. Tofu!"  
  
Akane, still a little dizzy, took Ryoga's arm and they walked out of the clinic.  
  
Ryoga couldn't remember a time when he was happier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shampoo, not now! I have to find Akane!"  
  
Ranma tried to shove her out of the way, but Shampoo stood firm.  
  
"Why Ranma want angry-girl when Shampoo right here?"  
  
"Ugg! Let me go!" Ranma finally managed to get past the Amazon and began to race towards Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryoga, thanks so much for helping me. If you hadn't wandered in I might still be in there. Ranma didn't even try to help me!"  
  
Ryoga blushed and tried not to get a nosebleed. It was almost too much! To have Akane holding his arm, being so close to him, thanking him for saving her, and bashing Ranma all in the same moment!  
  
"O-oh, it's, um, nothing. You know I'm there for you."  
  
"Just the same, thank you." Akane smiled and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Ryoga could be so sweet sometimes, she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma was racing on the fence posts when he saw something that made him stop short and almost made him fall of into the river below.  
  
It was Ryoga and Akane, arm in arm, with Akane's head on his shoulder!  
  
"Well, how'da ya like that," Ranma said.  
  
He was slightly ticked off but he did his best not to show it. They were headed towards him so Ranma decided to stay sitting on the fence to see what would happen.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Akane muttered when she saw Ranma sitting on the fence. "Come on Ryoga, let's go home a different way."  
  
"Akane, it's all right. I'll take him out right here and now, then you won't have to worry about him anymore."  
  
"Ryoga, I don't want you to get hurt. I have another idea, let's just walk past and pretend we don't see him. Okay?"  
  
Even though Ryoga knew that he wouldn't get (seriously) hurt and was sad that Akane doubted him, he decided that it was best to do whatever she wanted to do.  
  
Ranma, however, had heard what Akane said and was now prepared to be ignored (or not ignored, if he had his way).  
  
As they were about to walk fast, Ranma decided that he would make Akane talk to him. Akane had different plans though.  
  
"Hey Akane, Ryoga! Akane, are you alright? I saw the dojo and."  
  
"And if you cared you would've been there to help me. Fortunately, Ryoga popped in and saved me from dying. So Ranma, here's my thanks to you. Thanks for nothing! Eat fish Baka!" Akane somewhat calmly replied and them pushed Ranma off the fence and into the river.  
  
A sputtering Ranma-chan emerged and yelled,  
  
"What'd ya do that for?"  
  
Akane just laughed and turned back to Ryoga.  
  
"At least someone cares," she said loud enough for Ranma-chan to hear. "Come on Ryoga, let's go home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ranma-chan finally made her way out of the river and back to the dojo, it was almost midnight. She tried to quietly enter the house but Kasumi heard her anyway.  
  
"Oh Ranma, what happened? You must be freezing! Let me get you some hot water."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi, then I'd better get to bed," Ranma-chan replied, shivering.  
  
It wasn't that cold outside but there was a cool breeze and being wet didn't help either.  
  
Kasumi brought her the hot water and poured it over her chilly friend.  
  
"Thanks again, Kasumi. I'm heading upstairs, goodnight."  
  
"Night, Ranma."  
  
Ranma went upstairs and paused outside of Akane's door, which she had left open. Ranma quietly tiptoed in and stared at her sleeping form, chest rising and falling with her steady breathing. P-chan was sleeping next to her and Ranma frowned.  
  
Sometimes I'm jealous of you, Ryoga, he thought then regained his composure and whispered,  
  
"Akane, you're so beautiful! Especially when you're asleep and not mad at me. Even when your mad, no matter what I say, you're still cute."  
  
Ranma leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Akane, I love you."  
  
Akane stirred but didn't wake up. Ranma quietly left the room, casting one last glance at his sleeping fiancée.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma awoke the next morning to the smell of Kasumi's cooking, something he didn't often miss.  
  
"I wonder how Akane's doing. I hope she's not still mad. The dance'll be a disaster if she hates me."  
  
He then jumped up and raced downstairs. His biggest worry right now was to get his food before a certain Panda got a hold of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh P-chan, I had the most wonderful dream last night. I dreamed that, P-chan? Where are you?"  
  
P-chan had run downstairs to get breakfast. After all, pigs have to eat too.  
  
"Oh well, all I have to worry about today is getting ready for the dance. It's gonna be awesome! I have the best costume too!"  
  
On that note Akane hopped out of bed and got dressed. Breakfast smelled wonderful, and after last night, she was really hungry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryoga, can you help me with these exercises? There's only a few hours left to get ready and I can't wear this sling to the dance!"  
  
"Sure Akane, whatever you want."  
  
Ryoga helped Akane stretch and strengthen her wrist for about an hour when she stood up and thanked him.  
  
"I have to go find Ranma, I need to apologize for yesterday. After that I need to get dressed for the dance. You're going, aren't you?"  
  
Ryoga nodded and watched Akane walk out of the room. He had just lost his chance to ask her go to the dance with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shampoo, I told you, I don't want you! I have things to do, please go away!"  
  
"Ranma no like Shampoo? Shampoo sad now. Ranma take Shampoo's present?"  
  
"Fine, I'll take it! Then will you leave me alone?"  
  
Shampoo nodded and handed Ranma a small box. Ranma untied the bow and pulled the lid off the box. Immediately a blue smoke filled the room and Ranma started to choke. Shampoo smiled in delight as Ranma's eyes glazed over. Now Ranma was in a state of hypnosis and would be subject to whatever she wanted him to do.  
  
"Now Ranma, when Akane enter room you tell her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nabiki, have you seen Ranma? I can't find him anywhere!" Akane asked her older sister.  
  
"I know where he is but how much is it worth to you?"  
  
Akane sighed and paid her sister.  
  
"He's in the front room with Shampoo."  
  
"Auggg! Thanks Nabiki!"  
  
Akane ran to the front room and flung open the door.  
  
"Ranma, I."  
  
"Akane, can you leave us? I love Shampoo and I have no desire to talk to you anymore. I will stay home tonight to be with Shampoo. I'm not going to the dance."  
  
Akane was so surprised and upset that she failed to notice that Ranma's eyes were glazed over and his voice was one tone, like a robot's.  
  
"Yes angry-girl, Ranma love Shampoo. We no want you here," Shampoo said touching a pressure point on Ranma's neck causing him to slam the door in Akane's face.  
  
Akane began to cry and ran up to her room. So much for apologizing, who needed Ranma anyway? She was better off without him.  
  
Akane pulled out her costume from the closet and began to get dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma wants Shampoo now! Maybe I do have a chance with Akane! Ryoga thought as he prepared for the dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma came out of his trance only to find Shampoo wrapped around his neck. Suddenly he realized what happened. He remembered telling Akane that he loved Shampoo and to get lost. He didn't want to lose her! He figured that Shampoo must have put some kind of magic powder in the box that had controlled his mind. That's why he had said those awful things. He had to find Akane and tell her what had happened to him before she hated him forever, but first he had to get rid of Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma love Shampoo, Shampoo happy now!"  
  
"And Ranma will be happy if Shampoo let him do one thing."  
  
"Anything for husband!"  
  
"Follow me, Shampoo."  
  
Ranma led Shampoo outside and into the front yard, he then picked her up and dropkicked her halfway to China.  
  
"One problem solved, now to apologize to Akane."  
  
Just as he said that, Akane emerged from the house looking radiant in her long white angel costume. Ryoga was close on her heels wearing a tux with his bandana(s) still in place. A car pulled up into the driveway, inside it was Akane's friends Mariko, Hanako, and their dates.  
  
"Come on Akane! We're gonna be late! Where is Ranma, isn't he coming?" Mariko yelled.  
  
That's when Akane noticed that Ranma was standing just a few feet away.  
  
"Ranma's here, but he's not coming," Akane glared at him and tried not to cry. "You remember Ryoga, right? He's my date tonight."  
  
Akane entered the car and motioned for Ryoga to follow.  
  
Ryoga glanced at his rival and smiled,  
  
"Sorry Saotome, but it looks like I won this time," he said, loud enough for only Ranma to hear.  
  
Then he got into the car next to Akane and they drove off into the dusk, leaving Ranma behind. Ranma decided he hadn't lost yet. He knew that Akane was just mad and would be over it soon. He also knew that Akane had wanted to share the evening with him. Ranma resolved that he would still go to the dance. No one had to know it was him but he wanted to be there, even if only to get a glimpse of Akane having a good time. He would stay in the back round and just watch her. That was enough for him.  
  
Ranma rushed up to his room to adorn himself with his black ninja costume. With this on he knew he wouldn't be recognized. Ranma checked to make sure that his mask was on straight and that no one noticed his departure (especially Nabiki!). He jumped out the window and onto the roof. From there he slipped into the night and began running to Furinkan High, to the dance, and to his one and only love. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance

Chapter 6: The Dance  
  
Akane entered the school gym and could hardly recognize it. It was decorated perfectly for the dance. The school had imported a disco ball from the US and it twirled throwing lights everywhere. The other lights were dimmed and a fog covered the floor. Everyone was dressed in a costume and it was hard to tell who was who. Many people were dancing to the music the DJ was playing while others talked or ate.  
  
Akane had dressed as an angel. Her white dress barely touched the ground and her golden halo shimmered brightly above her head.  
  
Odd, she thought, it feels like someone is watching me.  
  
She dismissed the fact because it was a dance and she was probably paranoid. But still, she could not lose the feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma gazed at Akane and was glad no one could see his face, if they did there'd be no way he could mask the love on it.  
  
Akane, I wish you felt this way for me, he thought.  
  
She looked so beautiful; she honestly looked like an angel. Her eyes shown brightly and her laughter rang through the air. Every time she smiled it melted his heart. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was though he would die if he looked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Akane," whispered one of her friends," I think you have an admirer."  
  
Akane looked in the direction her friend indicated and saw a boy in a ninja costume. The costume was all black and had long sleeves with a red belt around the waist along with a red headband. You couldn't see the person's face because of the mask they wore, you could only see their eyes. She looked closer at his eyes and found a warm, caring look.  
  
Is he the one who's been staring at me? she wondered.  
  
"Go talk to him," her friend urged.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" Akane asked.  
  
"No; but one thing's for certain, he definitely has his eye on you." Her friend smiled then walked away to talk to someone.  
  
I guess there's no harm in talking to him, she thought, as long as he's not Kuno!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh man, Ranma panicked, She's coming this way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi," Akane said," who are you?"  
  
Before Ranma could think of a really good fake name the DJ started playing a slow song.  
  
"I like this song. Do you want to dance?" she asked, not giving him time to answer her first question.  
  
Not wanting her to recognize his voice he nodded his head.  
  
"Come on," she said as she led him onto the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane put her arms around his neck as they began to dance. Ranma sighed.  
  
She doesn't recognize me, he thought. Maybe that's a good thing. This way we can have fun together without fighting or arguing. I don't want to fight. I never did. I guess I just say all the wrong things and.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Akane asked as she felt her partner's body tense up.  
  
"Um, I'm alright, thanks," Ranma finally choked out in a voice that wasn't his own.  
  
"Okay," Akane said as she settled her head against his shoulder.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to dance like this with Ranma, she wondered. It might be nice. No fighting, no arguing. It's not like I want to fight, but sometimes he makes me so mad.  
  
Ranma could tell she was thinking about something. A look of anger flashed across her face and she clenched her fists.  
  
I'm all right, but how about you? Are you okay?" Ranma asked in that foreign voice.  
  
"Yes, I was just thinking about Ran- about how much fun this is."  
  
So, she was thinking about me, he thought. But if I tell her now who I am she really will hate me, and I wouldn't be able to stand that. No, it's best to just be quiet and dance.  
  
He listened to the music, felt the beat of her heart against his chest, and wished he could share this moment with her as Ranma; not just some nameless admirer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The music faded away and a fast dance remix came on. Akane lingered for a moment, not wanting to let go. Finally she released her arms and looked Ranma in the eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I'll see you later?"  
  
He nodded as he watched her leave. She turned back, smiled at him, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Funny, he looked a bit like Ranma, she mused. I don't know anyone else with such deep blue eyes. But Ranma stayed home, said he didn't want to come. And besides, if it was him he would have told me.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, her dress swirling around her ankles. It was Ryoga, looking very nervous and trying not to get a nosebleed. He took a deep breath and asked,  
  
"D-do you want to dance?"  
  
Ryoga stood nervously waiting for an answer, fearing he had blown his chances with Akane. It seemed like hours before she answered,  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Ryoga nearly passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor guy, thought Akane, he looks really nervous.  
  
He led her on to the dance floor just as another slow song began to play.  
  
Odd, she thought, somehow this isn't the same as the dance I had with the ninja. I wonder why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Off to the side Ranma watched Akane, his angel, dancing with Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga finally got the courage to ask her, he thought. I don't know whether to congratulate him or dump cold water on him when we get home. Sometimes I wonder who has the worst curse, him for turning into a piglet or me for turning into a girl.  
  
Well, he smiled, at least I don't get lost going to a friend's house two blocks away.  
  
Ranma watched them dance and noted with a bit of satisfaction that Akane didn't look like she was having as much fun with Ryoga as she had with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane didn't know a song could be so long. She liked Ryoga as a friend but nothing more. She couldn't relax the way she had with the ninja.  
  
How is it I could be totally relaxed with someone I don't know but I'm so nervous with my friend?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma decided to go home. The party was going to be over soon and he had to get home before Akane.  
  
Man, he thought, I wish I could dance with her one more time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane had thanked Ryoga but he could tell she hadn't had much fun dancing.  
  
Maybe she's tired, he pondered, it is late.  
  
Well, I guess I'd better hitch a ride home. I have to hurry and get back. Then I have to splash myself with cold water, I wouldn't want Akane to worry about her pet pig P-chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Has anyone seen the boy dressed as the black ninja?" Akane asked a group of people.  
  
Everyone said no, so she went to look some more.  
  
The night is almost over and I really wanted to dance with him again, she thought. I enjoyed dancing with him so much! It felt so.natural. I wonder how it would have been if it was Ranma?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the last person she wanted to see,  
  
"My beloved I have saved thee the honor of this dance with me! But woe unto me, where is my pigtailed goddess? Her radiance is great, yet yours." Kuno said.  
  
And would have continued had Akane not punched him out.  
  
I am outta her, she thought. I hope I see the ninja again though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma stared out of his window waiting for Akane to come home. Ryoga had come home a while ago by hitching a ride.  
  
Good thing to, smiled Ranma, knowing Ryoga, if he tried to walk home we wouldn't see him for weeks.  
  
Ryoga had poured cold water on himself and now waited as P-chan in Akane's room.  
  
Ranma glanced down the road and saw a car coming. The car turned in the driveway. Akane got out and waved to her friends. He watched as she ran into the house.  
  
He started downstairs to greet her, but before he left he made sure his ninja costume was well hidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane started up the stairs and saw Ranma coming out of his room.  
  
"Hey Ranma, you missed a great party for Shampoo!" she told him, sounding a little angry.  
  
"Shampoo's gone so what was it like?" he asked.  
  
She told him about how the gym looked and how much fun she had. She told him about the DJ who was playing music and that she had danced with Ryoga.  
  
"Is he the only one you danced with?" asked Ranma.  
  
"No baka, of course not! I danced with someone else."  
  
"Oh," Ranma raised an eyebrow," who?"  
  
"Some guy in a ninja costume," she replied blushing slightly.  
  
"I see," he commented. " Well, I'm going to grab a snack then go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"I could cook you something," she offered.  
  
"NO, that's okay! I mean, you must be tired. Later!"  
  
Ranma bounded down the stairs and Akane walked to her room. She shut the door and greeted P-chan. She grabbed her journal and wrote about the evening she had.  
  
If only he could have been Ranma.  
  
Akane sighed and brushed away a tear from her eye. P-chan watched her and grunted in a comforting way. Akane petted him and turned out the light before going to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma had eaten his fill (half of the contents in the fridge) and was in bed ready to sleep. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what Akane was doing. At that point he must have fallen asleep because all around him was a fog.  
  
When he stood up he found he was dressed in his ninja costume. He wandered in the fog and stopped.  
  
There, lying on the ground, was Akane in her angel costume. Ranma rushed over and gently shook her.  
  
"Akane, wake up," Ranma said.  
  
Her beautiful liquid brown eyes opened and widened when she saw him.  
  
"You came back to dance, ninja?" she asked.  
  
Ranma was momentarily confused, then he remembered he was wearing his costume.  
  
"Yes," he whispered gently in his foreign voice.  
  
He helped her up as a gentle song played. He realized it was the song played when they danced the first time.  
  
This really must be a dream, he thought, everything is so perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This has to be a dream, thought Akane, but I don't care. I wish we could dance like this forever.  
  
She gazed into his blue eyes and saw that he was enjoying this as much as her. She could feel the love radiating from him. She rested her head on his chest and felt his heart beating.  
  
This is so nice, but why do I keep thinking of Ranma, she wondered.  
  
She glanced up at the ninja and asked,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma panicked.  
  
Awwww man I don't want to tell her, I just want to keep dancing. I don't want her to get mad at me.  
  
"Can't we finish this dance first?" he pleaded.  
  
Akane pondered that.  
  
"Right after this song you take off your mask ninja," she answered.  
  
"Only if my angel won't fly from me," he whispered softly.  
  
I can't believe I said that! he thought.  
  
To his surprise Akane blushed and her eyes shone brightly.  
  
Why can't I do this as Ranma? he sighed.  
  
Abruptly the song ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now keep your word," she demanded.  
  
She saw his shoulder's sag and she heard him give a huge sigh. Was he really that ugly?  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I get mad?" she answered.  
  
"Please," he said.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw that they were begging her to agree.  
  
"I promise," she said.  
  
He slowly removed his mask. Akane gasped, it was Ranma!  
  
"No baka! Why didn't you tell me!" she said, backing away.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to get upset," he said staring at the floor.  
  
Once again Ranma had made her feel like a jerk. She had proved his point and felt guilty.  
  
She walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands. She tilted his head up and whispered,  
  
"No baka I can never stay mad at you."  
  
He looked her in the eyes and she saw his relief. He used the back of his hand and gently stroked her check.  
  
I wish he'd kiss me, she thought blushing slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was so glad she'd forgiven him. He stared at her still stroking her check.  
  
She's so beautiful, he thought, I wish she'd let me kiss her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fog around them faded away leaving them on a grassy hill. Above them the sky was full of stars. A warm, gentle breeze blew, making their hair sway to and fro. Slowly the two leaned closer, their breath slowed while their hearts sped up. Ranma tilted his head and leaned forward closer. Akane closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she opened her eyes she was in bed kissing P-chan on his snout.  
  
"P-chan I just had the greatest dream," she said.  
  
P-chan grunted curiously and stared at her.  
  
"Well come on, it's time we get up!" she said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma wasn't so lucky. When he awoke he was kissing a grumpy old panda.  
  
Genma, the panda, was kinda mad at his son. Needless to say, Ranma got chucked out the window into the pond of cold water.  
  
"Grumpy old geezer," she mumbled. "Now I have to find some hot water to change back."  
  
Ranma-chan entered the house and went to the kitchen. She got out the teapot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove to heat up.  
  
While she was waiting, Ranma-chan searched the fridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasumi had woken up a little later than usual and was in a rush to go downstairs. On her way down she began to smell something cooking.  
  
Can't be Akane, thought Kasumi, or the food would be burning. I hope it's not Nabiki, she'll charge everyone money to eat. I wonder who.  
  
She looked in the kitchen and gasped.  
  
"Hi Kasumi," said Ranma-chan. "Hungry?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't know you could cook," Kasumi said.  
  
"If you're on vacation only Akane and Nabiki will cook. Akane's is hardly edible and Nabiki charges for food," Ranma-chan shrugged. "I figured why not learn. Besides, learning to cook is better than starving."  
  
"Want me to finish up?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Sure. Don't tell anyone I was cooking, all right?" Ranma-chan said, grabbing the teapot and pouring it over her head.  
  
"No problem Ranma," Kasumi said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane had gotten changed and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast.  
  
It smells great, she thought.  
  
She sat down at the table. Ranma and Genma (still a panda) were already inhaling their chow. When Genma reached to steal some of Ranma's food he received a blow on the head.  
  
"You have your own food," Ranma growled.  
  
Genma replied by whacking his son into the pool outside.  
  
"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY!" Ranma-chan shouted from the water.  
  
Wonder what the first was for, Akane pondered. Oh well, better eat while there's still food on the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Ranma had gotten some more hot water and switched back, he went to lay on the roof. Up there he could relax; away from the chaos, away from the girls.  
  
His thoughts wandered to the dream he had.  
  
I wonder if Akane would really act like that, he pondered. Probably not, looks like this secret will remain secret.  
  
He heard a door shut. Curious he peeked over the ledge. He saw Akane heading to the training ground outside.  
  
Doesn't she ever stop training? he sighed, Better see what's she's up to.  
  
He jumped off the roof and gracefully landed on his feet and then he walked to where Akane was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've got to train harder, she thought, I have to be stronger and tougher.  
  
"Yaa!" she cried and brought her hand down on the bricks in front of her.  
  
Ouch! she thought biting her lip, That one hurt!  
  
She tried to fight the stinging feeling in her hand and glanced at the rubble.  
  
"All right! I smashed 'em all!" Akane said happily, forgetting her pain.  
  
"Hey Akane," Ranma greeted his enthused fiancée.  
  
"Oh, hi Ranma," Akane smiled.  
  
She remembered her dream from the night before and smiled again.  
  
"Hey Akane, whatcha so happy about?" Ranma mused.  
  
Akane turned to face him and replied,  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess last night was so wonderful. I wish you could have, I mean, I wish it could have lasted longer."  
  
Catching her little slip up, Ranma gave a little laugh before he could choke it down.  
  
"That's great, sounds like you had a really fun time. Too bad I wasn't there,"  
  
"Yeah, it is. But then, I guess you had Shampoo for company and didn't want to be there with me anyway!"  
  
With that Akane spun on her heel and went to find some more concrete blocks to bust the heck out of. After all, she needed something to vent out her anger, didn't she?  
  
Oh great, what'd I do now? Ranma thought.  
  
"AKANE! COME BACK, I."  
  
Ranma's words were lost in the wind. Akane didn't ever turn her head.  
  
Ranma stared after her and wondered what he'd done this time to make his 'uncute macho chick fiancée', no, make that his 'wonderful, incredibly strong, and beautiful fiancée' mad at him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shampoo sat on her bed pouting after returning from Ranma's last rejection.  
  
"Why Ranma no love Shampoo? Shampoo give Ranma magic powder keep him from dance, but still he want pervert girl. Now he no even talk to Shampoo. What Shampoo do deserve this?"  
  
Mousse (who had somehow managed to get out of the box Cologne had locked him in) burst in to comfort his only love, but she slammed the door in his face and listened to him tumble down the stairs. Now, if there was only a way to transfer Mousse's affection to Ranma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane, in the meantime, was busy beating the heck out of the straw dummies in the dojo.  
  
Don't think about Ranma. Keep your mind off of Ranma.she thought as she took the head off another practice dummy.  
  
Akane looked around and noticed that she had just used the last dummy.  
  
"I guess that means practice is over," Akane sighed and slumped against the wall of the dojo.  
  
"Ranma, why do you have to do this to me? You make me so mad so I come in here to break things, but all that seems to be broken is my heart. Why can't you just tell me how you feel? I know that one night on the roof you said you loved me, but why can't you tell me to my face? I love you but I guess you don't know that. Maybe you think I don't and that's why you can't tell me! It's not gonna be easy for me but if I can find some way to tell you then maybe."  
  
Akane jumped up, her energy renewed. She ran off to figure out someway to get her feelings out in the open and to get Ranma to tell her how he felt.  
  
Ranma, of course, was outside and had heard the whole thing. He smiled to himself and then realized something.  
  
Akane must have heard everything I said that night on the roof, but she doesn't think I care enough to tell her. She thinks she has to open up before I will. That's gonna be so hard for her, I'll just tell her first. Won't that be a surprise!  
  
Ranma, also charged up with anticipation, sprinted down the street (pausing only to jump onto the fence where travel was quicker) to find a peace offering/love gift for Akane.  
  
"Let's see, I know she likes daises." 


	7. Chapter 7: True Confessions

Chapter 7: True Confessions  
  
While Ranma was off buying flowers, Akane was making some preparations of her own. She decided that she wanted everything to be as calm as possible, so she decided to cook something for Ranma to give him after she told him how she felt. Since it was still a few hours before dinner, Akane ventured into Ranma's room.  
  
"This place is a pig-sty!" she said to herself.  
  
"Snort."  
  
P-chan emerged from under Ranma's bed with something caught on his hind leg.  
  
"You silly, I didn't mean you P-chan! Come here baby, what's that on your leg?"  
  
Ryoga looked back and realized what he had. He hurriedly tried to stuff the object back under the bed but Akane picked him up before he finished the task.  
  
"Now let's see, what do you have here P-chan?" Akane asked as she recovered the black object from under the bed.  
  
"What the." she said, as the light revealed a certain black and red ninja costume.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh boy, she'll really like these! Thanks!" Ranma yelled as he sprinted out of the florist. "Nothing like chocolate and flowers to make a girl smile!"  
  
Ranma then smiled himself imagining the look on Akane's face when he told her he loved her and gave her the gifts. It was not a normal look for Akane. He couldn't wait to get home. Running along the rooftops, his heart soared with happiness as he headed towards the dojo for his confession.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to seeing her fiancée. She stood, holding P-chan under one arm and the costume in the other. When it finally sunk in what happened, you could hear her from a mile away,  
  
"RANMA!!"  
  
P-chan tried desperately to wiggle away but Akane wouldn't let him go. P-chan began to whimper and she finally put him down. He ran back under Ranma's bed and sobbed. Ryoga feared that Akane was lost to him. Even in his pig form Ryoga knew that although she was mad now (what an understatement!!), Akane loved Ranma and this would eventually pass. He also knew what a good time Ranma and Akane had together at the dance even if Akane hadn't known who her mystery admirer was. Well, now she did, but she didn't seem happy. Perhaps this was because Ranma hadn't told her himself? Maybe he still had a chance with Akane!  
Until, that is, he saw the flash of a red Chinese shirt and a black pigtail bounce off the roof landing into the yard. Ryoga sat back and prepared for the worst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma entered the house and looked around.  
  
"Well, she's not here," he said. "I wonder what she was yelling about."  
  
Ranma decided to go upstairs to Akane's room, since he didn't hear anything in the dojo he figured she was up there.  
  
He sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He couldn't wait to talk to Akane! He knew he would feel better about himself (like he needed to!) after he told her. Ranma reached the top of the stairs and turned right into the hallway.  
  
There was Akane's room, the middle door on the left, with the duck bearing her name on the door. Suddenly he stopped short, his door was open. He peered inside, not knowing what to expect. He was a little mad that the door was left open and in response he growled,  
  
"Who's in here?"  
  
"Back off, Baka," replied the shorthaired girl who, when she spun around (aura blazing bright blue), turned out to be Akane.  
  
"Akane, what're you doing in here?" he asked, his voice softening.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.  
  
"Tell you what."  
  
She glared at him and brought her hands out from behind her back.  
  
Ranma gasped when he saw what she had. He felt really bad that she had found the costume before he could tell her, but now he felt even worse when he looked up and saw her face.  
  
Akane was doing her best not to cry but her efforts were in vain. The tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were filled with more that were ready to fall. Akane handed him the costume and said,  
  
"Here, take it. I'm leaving and you don't need to lie to me any more."  
  
She wiped her eyes and headed out the door.  
  
"Akane wait! I." Ranma panicked.  
  
He didn't want to lose her, not after all he'd learned.  
  
"Ranma, I told you. I."  
  
"Love you," Ranma said, before he chickened out.  
  
Akane spun around, angry once more at him.  
  
"Ranma don't think that by saying that it'll get me to stay here with you!"  
  
Akane would have continued storming on had not a certain small black pig shoved Ranma towards her.  
  
Before they knew what was happening, there faces were only inches apart and their breathing became as one. Akane tried to turn her head away but Ranma wouldn't let her.  
  
"Akane, look at me. I'm not just saying it, I love you and I don't want to lose you."  
  
Akane stared at him in shock.  
  
She had known that he loved her but to hear him say it to her face was, well, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard in her life.  
  
"Oh Ranma!" she breathed, but then she remembered one small tiny little detail.  
  
"Uh Ranma, one question."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"At the dance, why didn't you tell me it was you?"  
  
"Oh Akane, I wanted to. I really did, but once we started dancing it was too late and I didn't want you to get angry. I didn't want anything to ruin the time we had together. I was afraid."  
  
Ranma cut himself off short.  
  
Sure, this was a time of confessions but he wasn't sure that he wanted Akane to know he was afraid of something other than cats.  
  
"Afraid of what, Ranma?" Akane probed.  
  
He looked away, unable to face her. Akane took his face in her hands and made him look at her. Hesitantly he answered,  
  
"I was afraid that if you knew it was me you wouldn't have talked to me, you might not have dance with me either."  
  
"Oh Ranma," was all she could say to that. "One more thing before I forget, why did you tell me you weren't gonna go to the party?"  
  
"Oh that! Well, you know how Shampoo works. She gave me some kind of magic powder junk that made me do whatever she wanted. Which, of course, was to stay away from you. When it wore off I kicked her halfway back to China and came to the dance."  
  
At the mention of her name, Shampoo popped into the room.  
  
"What Ranma say about Shampoo? Shampoo no like be talked about. Why pervert girl standing there in Ranma bedroom?"  
  
Akane, very upset that Shampoo had "dropped in for a visit", was overcome with a strength that she never knew she had and threw a jump-spin sidekick that could've knocked out a fairly large elephant. Shampoo went flying and hopefully wasn't going to be heard from for a while.  
  
Akane turned back to Ranma and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Wow Akane, that was some kick!" Ranma said in amazement.  
  
"Aww, it was nothin'. Now, where were we?"  
  
"I believe I was just about to kiss you," Ranma playfully answered.  
  
"Oh you were, were you? Let's see if you can handle this!"  
  
Before he could reply, Akane stepped in and gave Ranma his first real kiss ever (grumpy pandas and hentai figure skaters don't count). P-chan obviously wasn't too happy about this outcome (he could be seen in the back round tearing up the daisies and eating the chocolate that Ranma had brought home).  
  
Ranma moved closer and put his arms around her waist. Akane broke the kiss with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, what'd ya do that for?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane put a finger on his lips and whispered,  
  
"Ranma, I love you. I don't know why, but I do."  
  
She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think I know why." Ranma replied.  
  
He took her chin in his hand and raised her lips to his. Their kiss was one of true love, one that no one could best or break. 


	8. Chapter 8: Ryoga's Torment

Chapter 9: Ryoga's Torment  
  
No, Ryoga thought as he raced out of the Tendo's yard in his cursed form, I won't believe it!  
  
Tears streaked down his pig snout as he blindly ran down the street.  
  
Akane, why did you choose Ranma over me? he thought.  
  
Ryoga didn't notice there he was running, nor did he care. When he rammed into something he moved sideways and prepared to run once more.  
  
"P-chan! What are you doing?" a voice asked.  
  
Ryoga looked up and saw Ukyo peering down at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked and leaned over to pick him up.  
  
Ryoga didn't want to be comforted and tried to race away. Unfortunately for him, Ukyo grabbed him by the bandana and picked him up.  
  
"Now see here, I don't know why you're sooo upset but that is no reason to go tearing down the road to who-knows-where! You are coming with me!"  
  
With that said, Ukyo dragged Ryoga into her restaurant (which Ryoga had somehow gotten to). She turned the sign to read "close" and decided to get Ryoga fixed up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All right Ryoga. What's going on?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Nothin'," he said, averting his gaze.  
  
"Ryoga, you don't run like your tail's on fire for no reason," Ukyo said, giving him a look.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Ryoga quietly said.  
  
"Ahh, well...I see," Ukyo said. "You're welcome to stay here till it gets worked out."  
  
"No thanks, I'll be on my way," Ryoga said.  
  
"No, I insist," Ukyo said forcefully. "You are not roaming around depressed and then firing your energy beam, which can destroy half a block. Got it?"  
  
"Fine," Ryoga mumbled and continued to stare at the floor.  
  
For some reason, Ukyo felt her heart tighten seeing him so sad. She placed a hand on his shoulder and told him,  
  
"Ryoga, if you need to talk I'll be here."  
  
Ryoga nodded mutely and still stared at the floor. Ukyo sighed and went to cook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga stared at the floor and tried to straighten out his feelings. He felt sorrow for losing Akane but joy for her being happy. He felt angry at Ranma for stealing her but happy that Akane was happy. He was so mixed up and confused.  
  
Why? he kept thinking and tried to search for an answer.  
  
But he could not and so he sat. It wasn't until Ukyo returned to check up on him that he stirred from where he was sitting.  
  
"Ryoga? Do you feel hungry?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks," he sighed, sinking further into depression.  
  
"Ryoga, you have to snap out of this," Ukyo told him.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"For one thing, it's not good to be depressed."  
  
"That's helpful," he told her.  
  
"Come on," Ukyo said, "you and I are going to have some fun."  
  
When Ryoga didn't move, Ukyo grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. Considering that Ryoga can stop a rampaging boar the size of a mini-van with one hand, this didn't do much good.  
  
Ukyo lost her temper at him and began to yell,  
  
"BAKA! You can't sit and mope all day!"  
  
"How 'bout all year?"  
  
Ukyo's spatula collided with Ryoga's head.  
  
"Listen, and listen good," she growled. "I don't care what happened, you cannot let it ruin your life!"  
  
Ryoga gave a half smile and stared at her.  
  
"WHAT?" she said exasperated.  
  
"Remind me to give you this speech when you hear the news."  
  
"WHAT NEWS?"  
  
"You can find it out for yourself. As for me, I'm hitting the road. Thanks."  
  
Ryoga got up and walked out the door. Ukyo counted to three before a red-faced Ryoga came out of the closet and headed for the door leading outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is familiar...me wandering, trying to get away from it all, Ryoga thought. Never works for long.  
  
Ryoga didn't care where he was going, just as it was away from the Tendos.  
  
I suppose a guy like me has no chance with a girl like Akane, not with Ranma around. Why did I bother to begin with?  
  
The Ryoga remembered when he first met Akane. She had been trying to help Ranma during their battle. One of Ryoga's bandanas had come short of chopping Akane in two. By slim chance, she turned to yell at Ranma and missed being severed. Well, not completely. Her long hair had been cut short.  
  
To cheer her up, he and Ranma let her smack them. Boy, could she hit!  
  
Ryoga gently touched his cheek and tears once more began to fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma had been searching the entire house for Ryoga. Ranma knew his...friend had seen Akane and his confession (hoof prints near the shredded daisies and chewed up candies were good proof). Ranma hoped to find Ryoga before he spilled the beans to one of his other fiancés.  
  
No, he frowned. Not fiancés, Akane's my fiancée.  
  
Anyway, he had to find Ryoga and tell him to zip it so the other girls wouldn't go bizerk.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Akane ask Ranma as he looked in the bushes outside.  
  
"P-chan, have you seen him?"  
  
"No, why? What are you going to do to him?" Akane asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Nothing!" Ranma said, raising his hands innocently.  
  
Akane gave him an odd face before entering the house.  
  
Ryoga, where are you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ukyo was thinking the same thing as she walked down the streets looking for him.  
  
I should never have let him leave, she thought.  
  
She searched in the park and in several stores, asking if anyone had seen him.  
  
No one she asked remembered seeing a man fitting Ryoga's description or a black piglet.  
  
He's disappeared, Ukyo sighed and continued her search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga, meanwhile, was deep in the woods of some country/state/town or something. He didn't care about it, it was a forest.  
  
Ryoga sat down under a tree and gazed up into the branches.  
  
Little shimmers of light shown through the branches. Birds twittered and flew from branch to branch. Ryoga gave a slight smile at watching them, then he began to think of Akane.  
  
What should I do? Saotome is a better fighter than myself and even if I won Akane would still love him. Perhaps I should let her go, but I don't want to give up! I love her.  
  
Ryoga once more sunk into deep thought and not even the flutter of birds could disturb him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally," muttered Ukyo.  
  
She had finally found someone who had seen Ryoga. They pointed her towards the woods. Ukyo had thanked them and headed after Ryoga.  
  
Even though Ukyo wasn't a skilled huntress, it wasn't too hard to find Ryoga's trail. Considering that he had cut and broken several trees and bushes to get where he was going.  
  
Where ever he's going, she thought angrily, I don't know how bad his sense of direction is, he should at least have the decency to let people know where he's trying to go.  
  
Ukyo's anger kept boiling over the fact that she had to go chasing after this baka instead of working her restaurant.  
  
Why am I chasing after him? He's gone off before and I haven't cared, so why now?  
  
Her anger dimmed as she tried to find a logical answer. Unfortunately, no one seemed to be having their questions answered that day. She left the question unanswered and kept looking for Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga, where are you?" Ukyo shouted.  
  
A bunch of birds flew out of the tree branches but no answer was heard.  
  
Unswayed, Ukyo continued her search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Odd, Ryoga thought, I could've have sworn I heard someone calling my name.  
  
Ryoga shook his head and went back to thinking.  
  
His questions were the same and the answers were not what he wanted to hear. It wasn't fair! Ranma not only was a better martial artist, but now he had Akane's love. The two things Ryoga wanted more than anything else Ranma had taken away from him. Ryoga could deal with not being the best martial artist, but knowing Akane would never love him? That was the worst thing ever.  
  
Ryoga's confusion and depression became that of rage and anger.  
  
He stood up and roared, "Saotome! I will have my revenge!"  
  
"What'd Ranma do this time?" Ukyo asked, stepping out from behind some bushes.  
  
"It's not for you to know," he answered.  
  
"Ryoga, this sounds worse than 'You almost splashed me with cold water in front of Akane.' What's going on?"  
  
Ryoga turned his head away from her and simply said, "It is best if you do not know."  
  
"Ryoga, I closed my store and spent all day tracking you down. I deserve to know why you're so depressed."  
  
Ryoga decided to tell her. With a large sigh he said, "Ranma and Akane are in love."  
  
Ukyo gasped and then mouthed the word 'No.'  
  
It couldn't be! But that would explain why Ryoga was so upset. A look at his face and she knew it was true.  
  
"Well," she said slowly, "they haven't said anything to each other about it...have they?"  
  
Ryoga turned his face to the ground and Ukyo was bewildered.  
  
"They didn't!" she gasped.  
  
Ryoga nodded his head while Ukyo went into a state of shock. These two had said they loved each other? Her hope of being Ranma's bride was dashed to bits. She fell to the ground and felt as though she had been shot in the heart.  
  
"We have to do something," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Ryoga asked. "I've been thinking about it but you know how it goes. They overcome whatever is thrown their way and get back together in the end. I haven't a single clue how to break them up.  
  
"Two heads are better than one," Ukyo said.  
  
Filled with determination, the two sat under the tree and began to think of a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tendo house, Ranma has a very uneasy feeling that something big was going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you know what to do?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryoga said, somewhat gloomily.  
  
"Look," Ukyo sighed, "it's the best we've come up with. If we stick with this plan than we both can get what we want."  
  
"All right, just...don't hurt her too much," Ryoga sighed.  
  
"You got it," Ukyo grinned. "Come on, let's get set up."  
  
"Okay," Ryoga said and tried to think of the bright side.  
  
Akane will be mine, he thought, smiling.  
  
"Come on!" he said, enthusiastically. "It's this way!"  
  
"Actually, Ryoga...it's this way," Ukyo said, pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Let's go!" he said, racing off.  
  
"Ryoga! Wait up!" Ukyo called, running after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After inhaling dinner, Ranma returned to his spot on the roof. He lay down and closed his eyes, listening to the crickets.  
  
"What are you up to?" Akane asked, climbing onto the roof.  
  
Ranma sighed and said, "I have this really uneasy feeling. I can't shake it, it won't go away. Something big is going to happen...but what?"  
  
Akane came over and lay down next to him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she soothed. "You're probably just paranoid."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Ranma said and gave her a smile.  
  
"Of course I am!" she said.  
  
But despite Akane's words, Ranma still couldn't help worrying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, two figures were in the yard behind Ukyo's restaurant. Both were busy constructing and object that took up nearly the entire yard. Yet, it's purpose remained unknown to all but the builders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma awoke to see that he had fallen asleep on the roof. When he started to get up he felt a pressure on his chest. Tilting his head up, he saw Akane...asleep. he then remembered that Akane had been cold and he asked her to sit closer to him to get warmed up. She had snuggled into his arms and had fallen asleep a little after.  
  
I must have fallen asleep too, he yawned.  
  
Akane began to stir and she opened her eyes. When she turned her head towards him, he gazed into her beautiful eyes. He could never get sick of looking into her eyes.  
  
"What is it, Ranma?" she asked softly, sitting up.  
  
"I was staring t your eyes and wondering what keeps me from drowning in their depths," he answered and sat up too.  
  
"Where'd you hear that from, Ranma?" Akane asked blushing. "It was wonderful."  
  
"I...I made it up," Ranma said.  
  
Suddenly he began to get that odd feeling.  
  
What the...  
  
"Do you mean it?" Akane asked.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, jarred from his thoughts.  
  
"About my eyes?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!" he answered her.  
  
They both fell silent, unable to think of anything to say. Then, both leaned in close and kissed. Akane's hands went around his neck and he held her close to him. Nothing could ruin this moment.  
  
"RANMA!!!"  
  
Well, almost nothing.  
  
Ryoga stood on the wall of the Tendos' house and was red with anger.  
  
The two lovers on the roof broke up and Ranma stood.  
  
"What do you want?" Ranma said, slightly agitated.  
  
"You and I shall battle for Akane's hand! The winner shall be her true husband!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
"Ryoga, we both know I'm going to win. Why do you want to fight?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because I love Akane and will not let someone like you take her away! I challenge you to a battle behind Ukyo's restaurant. Winner shall be Akane's fiancé, loser shall give his blessing," Ryoga snarled.  
  
"Hey! I am not someone's trophy! You can't treat me like this!" Akane fumed.  
  
"Ukyo sends this," Ryoga told her and tossed an okonomiyaki to her.  
  
On the okonomiyaki was a challenge (for that day) at Ukyo's restaurant.  
  
"Ukyo will tell you the rules of the battle when you get there," Ryoga said.  
  
"Well," Ranma asked.  
  
Akane wanted to protest about fighting but she saw the eagerness in Ranma's eyes. She sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Let's go!" Ranma said and lifted Akane in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.  
  
"This will be faster," Ranma explained and leapt off the roof. He landed on the next roof and Ryoga raced after him. In no time they had reached Ukyo's restaurant, which was surprisingly empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shampoo no like the sound of this," Shampoo said after Ryoga had issued the challenge for Ukyo. "They is up to something."  
  
Shampoo silently followed the group headed towards Ukyo's. So absorbed with remaining out of sight, she didn't even notice the figure following her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group knocked on the door. Ukyo appeared, dressed for battle.  
  
"This way," she said icily.  
  
She led them through the house and to the backyard.  
  
"Woah," Ranma said as he saw the backyard.  
  
A huge ring had been built there. It was large and square, and it looked brand new.  
  
"Here's the rules," Ryoga said. "You and I shall fight for Akane's hand."  
  
"After which, Akane and I will fight for Ranma's hand," Ukyo continued.  
  
"That no fair!" a voice called.  
  
They looked up to see a furious Shampoo on the roof.  
  
"Shampoo want battle too!"  
  
"I will enter and win my beloved!" called the shadow behind Shampoo.  
  
"Kodachi," mumbled Ranma. "Does my life get any worse?"  
  
"Saotome! I shall fight you once more!" shouted a figure from in a tree.  
  
Ask a stupid question, Ranma thought.  
  
"Hey! This is a battle for me, Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane!" Ukyo fumed. "You weren't invited."  
  
"We will fight," Kodachi said angrily.  
  
"One way or another," Kuno added.  
  
"Fine!" Ukyo frowned, "But you're going to follow the rules."  
  
"Shampoo do," Shampoo said and leapt off the roof.  
  
"Very well," Kuno agreed.  
  
"I will follow them if they are pleasing to me," Kodachi shrugged.  
  
"The rules are: No double teaming and No killing. The first to fall out of the ring, give up, or get knocked out is the loser," Ryoga said.  
  
"The winner of the girls shall be Ranma's bride and the winner of the guys will be Akane's husband," Ukyo said.  
  
"You can't do that!" Akane said.  
  
"Back out and lose your claim on Ranma," Ukyo smiled. "If Akane wins the girls and Ranma loses the boys, or visa versa, then it's back to all out war."  
  
"Fine but losers will never bug Akane or me again," Ranma said. "No potions (glances at Shampoo and Kodachi), no pigs (looked at Ryoga), and no Blue Thunder ever."  
  
"You is cocky," Shampoo said. "Shampoo win and you be my arien for good!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Akane and Shampoo, you're up first," Ukyo said.  
  
"You can do it, Akane!" Ranma cheered smiling. "I know you can."  
  
Akane gave him a small smile before entering the ring. Shampoo was already waiting. Ryoga rang the bell and the fight began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come on Akane, Ranma thought.  
  
The two fighters were circling each other, waiting for the other to attack. Shampoo leapt at Akane but Akane pulled out a mallet from hammer space and struck at Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo pulled away just as the mallet hit the air where she had been. Shampoo came at Akane with a series of kicks and punches.  
  
Akane received several blows when Ranma began to shout.  
  
"Stupid, macho, uncute tomboy! What are you doing? Weakling!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Tears started to fall down Akane's cheeks before she was overcome with rage.  
  
"Shampoo's a much better fighter than you!" he yelled. "She's gonna wipe the floor with you!"  
  
That did it. Akane screamed with anger and her ki energy pushed Shampoo away from her. Akane's blue ki surrounded her and she leapt at Shampoo. Shampoo managed to jump away in time but Akane jumped up behind her and delivered a mighty kick.  
  
Shampoo was sent sailing out of the ring (she landed in Antarctica, but that's really not really important). After Shampoo was gone Akane focused on Ranma. Radiating blue she asked him, "Who's the best?"  
  
"You, Akane!" Ranma said hurriedly, "You did great."  
  
"Don't you forget it!" she said and her ki died down (Ranma sighed with relief. He was safe...for now).  
  
Ukyo glared at Akane.  
  
Hmm, Ukyo thought, this may be a little more difficult than I thought.  
  
"Next up," she announced, "Kuno and Ranma."  
  
The two fighters leapt up onto the ring and were poised for the sound of the bell.  
  
"Now I shall have witnesses to see thy downfall," Kuno smirked.  
  
"Thou talkest funny," Ranma mocked.  
  
"Saotome!" Kuno roared.  
  
This will be an interesting fight, Akane thought.  
  
DING!  
  
The bell was sounded and the two leapt at each other. Kuno had his bokken and aimed at Ranma but Ranma jumped and landed on Kuno's head. Kuno's face hit the floor and Ranma moved to the corner. Kuno rose and prepared to attack Ranma. Ranma made no move to attack, Kuno rushed at him. Ranma held his ground until the last second when he jumped over Kuno. Kuno turned and his momentum made him hit the post. Undaunted, Kuno rose and began to swipe at Ranma with his bokken. Ranma easily dodged the attack and landed on the post.  
  
"Coward!" Kuno yelled.  
  
"Hurry up Ranma," Akane yelled, "this is getting boring."  
  
"Sure thing," Ranma replied.  
  
"Why dost thou turnest against thy rescuer? Hath a spell been casteth upon thee? Never fear, beloved Akane! I..."  
  
Kuno fell face first on the ground. While he had been making his speech, Ranma had snuck up behind him and knocked him out.  
  
"Ranma wins," Ryoga grumbled.  
  
"Ryoga doesn't sound so happy," Ranma teased.  
  
"Next up," Ukyo called, "Kodachi and Akane."  
  
When both figures were ready, Ryoga rang the bell.  
  
"Beloved shall be mine," Kodachi hissed. "You will see."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Akane growled.  
  
"Yes, and he will forget all about you. I will be his only girl."  
  
Ranma glanced and saw a spark of anger in Akane's eyes.  
  
Boy, this is gonna be a good fight.  
  
Kodachi pulled out her gymnastic ribbon and began to twirl it about. Akane kept her eye on the ribbon knowing that Kodachi's weapons were deadlier than they appeared.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, Kodachi struck. Her ribbon cracked like a whip and struck Akane's shoulder.  
  
Akane fought back tears of pain and tried to grab the ribbon, but Kodachi had already pulled it away.  
  
Kodachi gave a wicked smile and sneered at Akane. Then she attacked with her hoop. When she threw her hoop, Akane tried to evade it to no avail. The hoop fell around her and began to tighten, pinning her arms to her side.  
  
The hoop kept squeezing tighter each time Akane struggled to get free.  
  
"Beloved is mine!" Kodachi said. "A weakling, such as yourself, could never beat the Black Rose!"  
  
Akane's ki flared up and she put all her energy towards breaking the hoop. Kodachi frowned at the surge of energy and sent a shower of rose petals at Akane.  
  
Akane had managed to break the hoop but became blinded by the petals. While Akane was distracted, Kodachi threw a small packet at Akane. When the packet hit her, it released a powder.  
  
"This match is mine," Kodachi cackled. "That contained one of my strongest paralyzing powders!"  
  
Already, Akane could feel her body tensing up.  
  
I've got one shot so I'd better make it count.  
  
Akane leapt in the air and pulled out a mallet from hammer space.  
  
Kodachi is right below me, I just have to.  
  
THWAP!!!  
  
Akane's mallet struck the ground. Kodachi had moved out of the way and avoided the mallet. She stood two inches in front of Akane and laughed. Akane couldn't move at all except her eyes. They stared at Kodachi and anger radiated through them.  
  
"If Akane can't move then I will start the count down now," Ukyo announced. "10.9.8."  
  
Ranma is mine, Akane screamed silently and struggled to move.  
  
"7.6.5."  
  
I can't lose, especially not to her!  
  
"4.3.2."  
  
"You can't have him!" Akane roared, lifting up her mallet.  
  
Kodachi backed off in surprise. No one had ever been able to move after she used that powder! No one! Yet Akane had. Kodachi was distracted over this and Akane's mallet struck home. Kodachi was sent flying but she managed to grab onto one of the ropes attached to the ring. She stood on the rope and came to a decision.  
  
"Tendo Akane, you were able to move after I used my strongest powder," Kodachi said, sounding sane for once. "My skills must have diminished whilst I chased after Beloved. Therefore, I no longer shall seek Be-, I mean, Ranma. I forfeit."  
  
With that Kodachi jumped off the rope and on to the ground, then she sprinted off to work on her potions.  
  
"Uh.Akane wins, next up is Ryoga vs Ranma," Ukyo announced.  
  
Now the fun will begin, Ryoga smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga and Ranma stood tense in their corners. Both were ready to fight to the death if necessary. The bell rang and the two leapt at each other. They collided in midleap and began to punch and kick at each other, neither letting up. They broke away for a moment before continuing.  
  
The spectators could barely keep up at the pace they were fighting. For all they knew, one of Ranma's punches could actually be a hundred hits at once. As for Ryoga, his hits came fewer but hurt a lot more, not to mention it looked as though he had been training.  
  
Just then, one of Ranma's kicks sent Ryoga flying into a corner post. Ryoga rose, brushed himself off, and grinned, showing his fangs.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Ranma asked, posed and ready to fight.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you, here!"  
  
With that, Ryoga flung a circular object at Ranma. Ranma blocked it but the thing exploded all over him. Sputtering, Ranma-chan glanced at the pieces of balloon fragments on the ring floor. She then noticed something else lying amongst the fragments.  
  
"Tuna?" she giggled. "You're gonna beat me with tuna?"  
  
Ryoga smirked and pointed behind Ranma-chan. Instantly, the hairs on Ranma- chan's necked stood on end and she felt that something was deathly wrong. When she turned her eyes grew wide with fear.  
  
"Agggg!!!" Ranma-chan screamed. "Caaaatttttsssss!!!"  
  
A pack of cats had crept into Ukyo's yard. All of them were viciously sniffing the air and walking closer to the rink. Ranma-chan leapt on top of Ryoga's head and clutched it tightly.  
  
Ryoga ignored the 'slight' discomfort and asked, "Do you give up yet Ranma? After you do you can run away from your furry friends."  
  
"You planed this," Ranma-chan hissed.  
  
"Of course," Ryoga scoffed. "Do you yield?"  
  
"No!" Ranma-chan shouted. "Never!"  
  
She quickly got off Ryoga's head and began to attack with everything she had.  
  
Ryoga was startled, thinking Ranma would give up when facing his biggest fear. This allowed Ranma to get in several good punches before Ryoga could recover enough to fight back. While this went on the cats began to encircle them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma tried to keep his cool but the cats being so near was driving him crazy, literally.  
  
Who knows what the Neko-ken will do, Ranma-chan thought. If I leave this rink I lose. How do I get away?  
  
She kept attacking Ryoga but her fear was mounting. It was getting harder to breath and she was sweating with terror.  
  
"Meeeoww!" one of the cats screeched and jumped on her.  
  
She grabbed it and flung it off but now the others were attacking her.  
  
Just like when pop threw me in the pit, Ranma-chan thought, frightened. It's happening again!  
  
Memories began to flood her mind and she clutched her head. The pain was increasing; it felt as though her head would split!  
  
Akane, she thought desperately, I can't give up!  
  
"I refuse to lose this match and Akane because of some stupid fear!" he half yelled, half roared.  
  
Ryoga and the cats were taken aback at Ranma exclamation. The cats raced away as Ranma charged Ryoga. Ranma brought his hand down in a swiping motion and the startled Ryoga found his shirt in shreds. Ryoga's eyes widened when he saw fangs similar to his in Ranma's mouth. He barely moved aside to avoid Ranma's attack and found himself at a great disadvantage. Ranma's speed and strength had increased greatly and Ryoga knew he was at Ranma's mercy.  
  
Ranma-chan flashed him a grin and Ryoga shuddered to see her looking so.wild. With a snarl, Ranma-chan leapt at him and soon Ryoga found himself knocked on the floor, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"I don't know if I should thank you or kill you," Ranma-chan hissed for only Ryoga to hear. "Thanks to you, I think I have my cat problem solved."  
  
Meanwhile, Akane was looking smugly at Ukyo.  
  
"Looks like Ranma won," she told Ukyo.  
  
"So what? You still have to beat me," Ukyo smirked.  
  
"I'll take you down," Akane answered smugly.  
  
Don't be so certain, Ukyo thought as she climbed into the ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga rang the bell and the match began. Akane's mallet and Ukyo's spatula clashed together at the sound. They both refused to lose this fight, it was too important. They raised their weapons this time, Akane's mallet struck Ukyo and Ukyo's spatula hit Akane. Both were sent flying backwards but they quickly recovered and continued the fight.  
Ranma (who had found some hot water and was back to his normal guy-self) and Ryoga watched intensely but for different reasons. Ranma watched and tried to help Akane while Ryoga waited for Ukyo's signal.  
  
I don't want to do this but I don't have a choice. If Akane wins the fight then she'll be lost to me forever. Ryoga sighed inwardly. Why do I feel so rotten if this is the only way I can be with her?  
  
He turned his attention back to the fight. Ukyo leapt up on one of the posts and raised her spatula in the air.  
  
This is it!  
  
Pulling out a small, rectangular device, he pushed a button on it.  
  
Akane began to scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Akane! What is it?!" Ranma cried out.  
  
Akane couldn't answer and Ranma watched as her hair began to stick up everywhere. He placed his had on the ring and pulled it away quickly.  
  
Electricity! he thought How?!  
  
Glancing around, he saw Ryoga's pale face.  
  
"What's going on?!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"I turned it on to stop Akane from winning. If she loses, Ukyo gets you and I can have Akane."  
  
"Not a chance! Turn it off!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"I tried! Ukyo made it so once it was turned on it can't be shut off! We agreed to only give her a small shock! Ukyo double crossed me!"  
  
Ranma whirled to stare at his fiancé. Akane now was on her hands and knees.  
  
"Akane, get up!" Ranma shouted, fear in his voice.  
  
Akane struggled to rise but was unable to.  
  
"Ranma's mine!" Ukyo said from atop her post. "You should have known that from the start!"  
  
"UKYO! TURN IT OFF!" Ranma roared in rage.  
  
"If she gives up I will turn off the power," Ukyo said calmly. "Otherwise, whatever happens is her fault."  
  
"Akane," Ranma whispered tenderly, "give up. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Akane looked at him, eyes teary and slowly shook her head.  
  
"Death would be gentler than not having you," she whispered softly.  
  
Akane began to pull herself to her feet, turning to Ukyo she said,  
  
"I won't let you steal Ranma from me!"  
  
Taking all of what little power she had, Akane jumped as high as she could and landed on one of the posts. She was dazed and weak while Ukyo was still ready to fight.  
  
Ukyo smiled wickedly at her,  
  
"Looks like I get to finish you myself."  
  
"Good luck," Akane said wearily.  
  
"I don't need luck!" Ukyo shouted, leaping at Akane with raised spatula.  
  
Akane watched, unable to move, as Ukyo's spatula came closer to her. Thoughts began to race through her head.  
  
She tried to cheat, she tried to electrocute me, and worst yet she tried to take Ranma away from me!  
  
Her anger threatened to suffocate her. When she felt like she could stand it no more, it stopped and she erupted in a blaze of navy ki. Swirling around her in a menacing way, Ukyo was spooked and halted her attack in almost midair. Landing on a rope, Ukyo threw her mini spatula's at Akane who simply blasted them before they even left Ukyo's hand. Before Ukyo could react, Akane was on her. Ukyo was knocked silly and fell out of the ring. As soon as Ukyo's feet touched the ground, Akane's boosted ki energy left her and she feel off the pole she had been on. Her last conscious thought was that of Ranma catching her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma immediately rushed Akane to her house. He knew Akane was drained and only needed a rest so there was no need to see Dr. Tofu.  
  
He had snuck through Akane's window so that none of the other residents in the house would be worried. He placed Akane on top of her bed and kneeled beside it.  
  
He couldn't think of anything except what she had done. Over and over the battle with Ukyo, Kodachi, and Shampoo raced through his head. She had over come all the challenges just for him. Against impossible odds, her love had prevailed. If Ranma had doubted her feelings for him before, he no longer did now.  
  
He stared at her face, mesmerized. He felt happiness spread across his body as he thought of how much they loved each other.  
  
Nothing will tear us apart Akane, Ranma vowed, I will see to it.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane who had her eyes partly opened.  
  
"Shh," he whispered softly, brushing her hair off her face, "you need to rest."  
  
"Ranma, I love you." Akane trailed off as she fell asleep once more.  
  
"I love you too," Ranma said, gently kissing her forehead.  
  
Then he made his exit through Akane's window, glancing back at his sleeping beauty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma, once more sitting on the roof of the Tendo's house, suddenly had a great idea. There was only one way to ensure that he would be with Akane forever. It was also a sure fire way to keep unwanted admirers away. Ranma could hardly wait till morning to tell Akane his plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane woke to a soft knocking on her door. Pushing P-chan aside, she got out of bed to answer the door. Before she could get there Ranma asked,  
  
"Akane, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" Akane asked.  
  
He entered the room with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"How quickly can you get your stuff packed?"  
  
"In a few minutes, why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Last night I decided that this is crazy. Running away from admirers when we love each other. I figured that we need to do something about it."  
  
"And that would be.?"  
  
"Akane, will you marry me?" Ranma asked, a pleading look in his eye.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma in shock as P-chan quietly snuck of the room.  
  
"Ranma, I, of course I will."  
  
"Great. We'll leave this afternoon."  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, you know as well as I do that if we stick around to let our dad's plan the wedding it'll get ruined again. I figured, why don't we elope?"  
  
"Oh Ranma," Akane breathed. "Can we, really?"  
  
"Sure! If you pack we can catch a plane this afternoon and take care of everything there. By the time we get back we'll be married and there's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
"Where will we go?" Akane asked excitedly.  
  
"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of.Hawaii?"  
  
"You're wonderful! I'll be ready soon!"  
  
Ranma left Akane to pack and found Ryoga waiting for him in his room.  
  
"Well?" Ranma growled.  
  
Ryoga bent his head and said softly, "I don't deserve her love any more. Now all I want is for her to be happy."  
  
"You won't tell anyone then?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Thanks Ryoga."  
  
Ranma offered his hand which Ryoga took after a moment of hesitation.  
  
Ryoga turned to the door and prepared to leave. Before he left the room Ryoga turned to look at Ranma,  
  
"If you hurt her I'll kill you though."  
  
When Ranma looked toward the door Ryoga had all ready left (or gotten lost).  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
****A few hours later*******  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
So he did. It was official, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were now Ranma and Akane Saotome and there was nothing anyone could do about it. They left the Hawaii chapel hand in hand, happy to finally be together forever. Happy, that is, until that fateful day when Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne, Genma, Soun, and other random people found out about their marriage and looked for drastic measures to break them up (not Soun and Genma though, they were happy and drank lots of sake). FYI, in the end, none of their attempts worked.  
  
The End (I hope!!)  
  
"Love means each person is free to follow his or her own heart." anonymous 


End file.
